


looks like heaven, feels like hell

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, angel obi, demon ani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: “You… You have one last chance, Obi-Wan. You can come with me and we can be together like we’ve always wanted to be. We don’t have to be enemies,” Vader says and Obi-Wan stiffens.They don’t have to be enemies?“Anakin…I love you.Why isn’t that enough?” He asks, wanting nothing more than for the man to turn around. There is no going back to Heaven, but he would gladly live in purgatory with this man, even if he was unfaithful. He had asked Padmé first, he had been willing to leave Obi-Wan behind. Angered, Obi-Wan speaks again, “And what if I hadn’t shown up here? You would have just abandoned me to live in Hell?”His heartbreak is audible. Vader’s gaze breaks away from Obi-Wan's and for a brief moment he looks guilty.“You wont understand. You won’t understand the things I had to do to end the war,” Vader snarls.OR: Obi-Wan is an archangel and Anakin is his soulmate. Too bad he's fallen and become a demon.





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan sits alone now, in the desolate ruins of what once was a vibrant kingdom. He is one of the last of them now, one of the last Jedi. He knows he should do something, should avenge his brothers and sisters or defend the innocents of the world, but he can’t. He is but one man, one angel, one Jedi. He holds in his arms something infinitely precious. 

A child. One half angel, half human. He shall grow up among the clouds and the sky, much like his sister will grow among the earth. He feels a tear trail down his cheek, sparkling as angel tears do and it falls onto the little baby’s innocent face. _Luke._ The mortal his mate had cheated on him with had named this precious being Luke before dying in Obi-Wan’s arms. He had wept for her, that young innocent woman with a heart of gold. She would go to heaven, but there was nothing to protect her there now. The Jedi, the elite group of archangels had fallen at the hands of Anakin Skywalker. The love of Obi-Wan’s life. His brother in arms, his lover, the man Obi-Wan would’ve died for. 

Anakin fell while Obi-Wan was on a mission killing one of Sidious’s top demons, Grievous. He fell and returned and slaughtered all of the Jedi, leaving Heaven defenseless. The only ones left were Obi-Wan himself and Yoda, who had retreated behind the gates to guard Heaven and fortify the walls. Then, Anakin had gone to earth and promised Padmé eternity together if she would join him in Hell. When she refused, he choked nearly all of the life out of the pregnant woman. Still, the strong soul she was, she lived long enough to give birth to her twins. Obi-Wan looks at this baby, this wonderful creature full of so much potential and he knows he must protect him. He leans down, pressing a soft kiss on the baby’s forehead and with his blessing, he removes some of what makes the boy half mortal. Enough so that he will be able to live in Heaven amongst the souls there.

He stands and walks over to the gates of Heaven, the doors opening for him, knowing he was coming. Yoda stands before him, the man’s face pinched in sadness. 

“Made a decision, you have,” he deduces and Obi-Wan bows his head in shame. He cannot stay in Heaven, doing so would only make it more of a target. Anakin will come for him soon, their final encounter promising that. 

“You know he will come for me,” he says even as Yoda’s disapproving glare hardens, “I must go to earth to protect the girl and hide from Anakin.” Yoda frowns at him but nods. He understands why Obi-Wan feels he must go, he just doesn’t think he will be safe. Still, Yoda opens his arms to accept Luke in them and Obi-Wan hands over the small bundle. 

“When leave, you do, unable to return, you will be,” Yoda hums and Obi-Wan swallows the lump in his throat. This was never his home, this peaceful land he stands in now. The land of the archangels was decimated and burned when Anakin returned with his army of hell hounds. 

“I know, Master. May the force be with you,” he wishes his old friend luck as he turns and walks out of Heaven for the last time potentially ever. Behind him he hears Yoda repeat their sacred phrase, but no smile touches his lips as Obi-Wan descends to earth. He will guard Anakin’s daughter, while Yoda protects his son. One the champion of the angels and one the champion of the mortals. Someday fate will catch up to them and they will face their father and his Empire in Hell, but for now all that must be ensured is their safety. 

As he goes, he remembers when he caught up to Anakin on earth. 

 

 

 

 

“Let her go, Anakin… Let her go,” he begs his lover and when Anakin looks up all Obi-Wan can see is shock and agony on the younger Jedi’s face for a moment. For a moment, it’s just Anakin and Obi-Wan, two boys that became men together. Two men who loved each other far too much. Anakin’s gaze draws to the woman in front of him and then back to the man he swore to spend eternity with and threw it away for this woman. 

It’s as if the worlds wait on a precipice and it’s only Obi-Wan and Anakin who can decide where they fall. For a second, Obi-Wan can see Anakin, the man he loves, the man whose face is slack with shock and a deep sadness. Obi-Wan knows Anakin had never felt at home with Jedi, but he had never expected it to drive him into the arms of somebody else. He never thought Anakin would leave him by his own choice. But that brief second ends and the man he loves is gone, once again replaced by the fallen angel he’s become… _Vader._

“That is no longer my name,” the demon with his angel’s face says. Every word is a knife to Obi-Wan’s heart, but he must be strong. It will nobody any good for him to fall apart now. Padmé chokes out a plea, Anakin’s fist still wrapped around her too fragile throat. Obi-Wan regretfully forgot the woman was here in his reunion with the fallen Anakin Skywalker. He moves to defend her, but Anakin beats him to it, snarling and tossing her aside. Obi-Wan watches in sheer terror as her head snaps against the rocky ground and she falls unconscious. Still alive, but barely. 

“You… You have one last chance, Obi-Wan. You can come with me and we can be together we’ve always wanted to be. We don’t have to be enemies,” Vader says and Obi-Wan stiffens. _They don’t have to be enemies?_

“Anakin… _I love you._ Why isn’t that enough?” He asks, wanting nothing more than for the man to turn around. There is no going back to Heaven, but he would gladly live in purgatory with this man, even if he was unfaithful. He had asked Padmé first, he had been willing to leave Obi-Wan behind. Angered Obi-Wan speaks again, “And what if I hadn’t shown up here? You would have just abandoned me to live in Hell?” His heartbreak is audible. Vader’s gaze looks away from Obi-Wan and for a brief moment he looks guilty. 

“You wont understand. You don’t understand the things I had to do to end the war,” he snarls and Obi-Wan feels like his chest is caving in. 

“The _war?_ You just threw it to the enemy! _Sidious is evil!_ ” He snarls and Anakin draws his sword of lightning and points it at Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan realizes he's closer than he previously thought. When had he moved? Had he unconsciously reached out for this man for the millionth time? 

“From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!” Anakin paces around him, the sword now pointed at the ground, but just as threatening. He approaches Obi-Wan, forcing him to draw his own sword, but Anakin forces both of their wrists to their sides with a harsh grip, swords included. He leans in close, a manic grin on his face before speaking again, “If you are not with me, you are my enemy… Come with me, Obi. We don’t have to hide anymore! We can remake Heaven and Hell in our own images. All you have to do is _choose me…_ ” 

Obi-Wan swallows, the pain of this moment too much for him. He is Anakin’s second choice, the man asking Padmé first even if he and Obi-Wan had been together for centuries. He closes his eyes, tears finally falling and he flinches when Anakin catches one with a gentle finger. The crackling sounds of their swords fills the air around them and Obi-Wan knows that this is it. After this, he will either be dead or alone. Still, he cannot afford for Anakin to win. 

_Vader._

He cannot afford for Vader to win. 

“Then you are _lost_ ,” he whispers as he brings his lips against Vader’s for the last time and rips his wrist free from the fallen angel’s grip, bringing his sword down to where Vader had previously stood. When he looks up, black blocks out the sky as Vader’s newly dark wings flare out around him. His glare is full of betrayal and hate and it is one Obi-Wan has seen so many times. It had just never been directed at him before. 

White explodes behind him and he soars upward, clashing his blade against the demon’s. It is odd fighting this man, this reflection of his own soul. They are two halves of a single whole. At least, Obi-Wan had thought so. It was clear that Anakin had not felt the same way. 

They continue this way, matching strike for strike and slash for slash. It feels as though the battle will never end when Anakin makes a crucial mistake. When they spar together, Anakin always arrogantly leaves his wings open for attack since he knew Obi-Wan won’t strike at them in his affection. 

The familiarity of their battle has Vader making this same mistake. Obi-Wan hesitates for only a second, unsure whether or not he can actually cripple the love of his life this way. Demon or not. Still, he takes the shot, slicing both of Vader’s black wings off in one clean sweep and watching as his body plummets towards the ground. His body smacks the stony earth audibly and Obi-Wan knows he is severely crippled now. Vader groans as Obi-Wan lands a good distance away. He picks up Anakin’s old Jedi blade, placing it on his hip while still holding his own. 

“How could you _do this?_ How could you ruin everything either of us ever worked for? They were our home! Our family!” Vader groans and Obi-Wan knows he is on borrowed time. Someone will come to retrieve Vader soon and Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan can’t kill him, no matter how much he desperately should. 

_“I hate you!”_ The demon screams and Obi-Wan shuts his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“You were everything to me, Anakin… I _loved you_ ,” he whispers, sounding positively wretched and watches as Vader’s eyes snap open and he screams. 

“You coward! Obi-Wan! _Do not leave me here!_ ” Obi-Wan ignores him, picking up Padmé and taking off towards the clouds. Below him, he hears the pathetic remains of Anakin Skywalker call his name once more and he does not answer. 

 

 

 

 

Now, Obi-Wan sits in a small cabin in the mountains of New York where Leia Organa is the daughter of a senator. When Obi-Wan had arrived and said that Padmé left her child to her dearest friends Bail and Breha as god parents, they believed him. They took the half angel child into their home unaware of what they were getting into, but Obi-Wan doesn’t regret it. He is here to guard from afar and she is safe. 

The air is unusually cold, a side affect of Hell ruling over the spiritual realm. He swallows, sipping on his tea. His existence is humble now. He doesn’t eat or sleep like mortals must, so he spends his days and nights reading and trying to fill the void in his chest. He goes by Ben to the locals, his sword hidden within the home and his wings drawn in, invisible to mortals. 

He knows Vader will come for him. He will and he will drag Obi-Wan to Hell whether it be to torture and kill or to keep. Anakin had always been selfish for a Jedi and now that it is encouraged where he is, Obi-Wan has no doubt he will come to reclaim what he feels he is owed. 

And Anakin has _always_ felt he was owed Obi-Wan’s unwavering loyalty. His wings ache with the thought. He will undoubtedly lose them if he is captured. It has been nineteen mortal years since he left Vader crippled on the ground. Nineteen years escaping the new Lord Vader at every turn. Eventually, he will not be able to run any longer. 

A knock interrupts his thoughts. He opens the door, revealing a boy from the town he lives outside of. 

“Hello, Mr. Ben! My mom had me bring you these cookies for Christmas and she wanted me to ask if you wanted to spend the holidays at our house this year,” the boy says with big blue eyes and Obi-Wan wants to say yes. He wants to go and enjoy himself among the mortals he lives with, but he cannot. 

“Thank you, Little One… Tell your mother I greatly appreciate her kindness, but the holidays are a difficult time for me and I prefer to spend them alone,” he lies, but he knows the child’s mother more than likely wont push anymore with that excuse. 

“C’mon, Mr. Ben! No one should be alone on Christmas,” the child pleads and Obi-Wan goes to politely tell the child he’s Jewish to get out of it when the temperature drops drastically. He calls his sword to his hand and gently shoves the child into the hut, slamming the door. 

Gazing up at the darkening sky, dread pools in his gut. 

_Vader’s here._


	2. Chapter 2

A lifetime lies between them. Vader’s mechanical wings stretch further behind him than his original did. They are structured and dark against the light grey of the winter sky. Obi-Wan knows that he cannot run now, no matter how much he wishes to. A lifetime lies between them and he was an idiot for ever thinking that he could escape and out run his past. 

_“Kenobi,”_ a voice like ice hisses and he doesn’t even sound like Anakin, a frightening mask covering the delicate angelic features that make up the face of who was once Anakin Skywalker, the most beautiful angel of all. Obi-Wan ignores the stab of hurt that comes with being referred to by his last name, nodding his head in acknowledgment. 

“I like your wings, Vader. Tell me, are they _new?_ ” He greets and his voice is sugary poison, the hilt in his hand weighing heavier than it ever did before. He looks down at it for a moment, realizing that instead of his own blade, Anakin’s had come to his aid. He swallows. Vader lands a few feet away, his hand resting on a black hilt at his hip. Vader sniffs at the air and something in his posture loosens. 

“That sword is not yours,” he states without heat and Obi-Wan’s lips turn up in a wry grin. When he ignites the sword, blue lightning forms the blade and he flourishes it for show. 

“You know a sword belongs to no man, Vader. They choose who they serve. This one has chosen me,” Obi-Wan replies and Vader’s skinny fingers reach up and clamp down on the mask, removing it to reveal the face Obi-Wan once loved so much. He still has the scar over his right eye and a new one above his lip that is fading. His skin is pale and his eyes a horrible yellow, one that is offensive to Obi-Wan in so many ways. His hair is short and darker than it ever has been.

“Do you know that soulmates can feel the pain of their mate if the bond is strong enough?” Vader asks as if they did not once share such a bond before Vader clamped down on it, whether in hopes that Obi-Wan would die before he could catch up to Vader or so that Obi-Wan wouldn’t have been able to stop him until it was too late. The question perplexes him and he tilts his head in recognition of his knowledge, hoping Vader will reveal his point. 

“I stopped feeling you, when I fell. Did you stop feeling me?” he asks, his eyebrows furrowed and Obi-Wan once again only slowly nods. He doesn’t know what the demon wants from him. Vader shakes his head and laughs deeply. It’s a dark sound, not one Obi-Wan would’ve heard in the other man’s youth. They truly are different people now. 

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan begins hesitantly, “perhaps we are not soulmates the way we were when you were Anakin.” Vader’s eyes are angry as he processes what Obi-Wan is insinuating. He marches closer to the angel, a hand jutting forward until it freezes as if Vader hadn’t thought about touching him before catching himself. They breathe the same air now, their faces too close and Obi-Wan is suddenly too aware of the little boy watching them through the window. He turns his gaze away from Vader’s, his face pinching with sorrow. 

“I refuse that idea,” Vader whispers, lowering his head towards Ben’s ear, “Heaven is going to fall, Obi-Wan. I am going to reduce that forsaken kingdom to rubble and dance on Yoda’s dead corpse.” Obi-Wan shivers, taking a step back from the demon who still somehow draws him in. Vader laughs that cruel new laugh again and Obi-Wan’s eyes narrow. 

“What do you want with me?” He asks, his voice full of accusation and Vader smiles wickedly. His eyes burn so brightly for a moment Obi-Wan swears they’re red.

“I am going to rule, Sweet Thing. I am going to trample Heaven and then, when no one is left to keep you from me, I’m gonna drag you to Hell, Baby,” he states before connecting their lips in a fierce kiss. Thunder rolls across the sky in warning, telling them that someone is watching. No doubt it is Yoda himself. Vader just smiles again as he pulls away, all of his sharp teeth on display and this man is not Anakin Skywalker. He is something else, but the bond is reawakened and Obi-Wan suddenly feels all of the tumultuous emotions rolling in Anakin like waves of a tsunami. He swallows, but his throat is dry.

“Do you feel that, Obi-Wan? That little nudge in your gut telling you that you are mine?” He hisses and some of the anger that had quickly disappeared when they first spoke returns. Vader snarls, fist clenching and Obi-Wan flinches as a tree seems to crumble. He knows it is Vader, knows that the man is unbearably strong now. He is Hell’s top demon, the enforcer of Sidious’s will. A single tear glitters as it trails down Obi-Wan’s face. 

“When you left me, I swore I would get my revenge for your betrayal… Making you like me will be my revenge, _Ben,”_ he spits the name like it offends him and yet mocks at the same time. His eyes seem to be on fire, “When the time comes… You will be mine. _You have always been mine.”_ Obi-Wan doesn’t realize he was holding his breath until Vader takes to the skies and disappears. His knees feel weak and his head hurts from the sudden new pressure of sharing his mind with his demon of a soulmate. He pants, bracing his hands on his knees and lets the uncertainty and panic dissipate around him. Obi-Wan Kenobi is an angel, the last of the Jedi and he may love the demon who wears his soulmate’s face but he will not fall. _He will not fail._

Obi-Wan goes back into the house to mind wipe and send the young boy home, glad he did not suffer in Vader’s wake. 

 

 

 

 

“I thought you said I couldn’t return,” Obi-Wan says to the shimmering form of Yoda in front of him. The small astral projection of the man flickers with the strong emotions in the room. Obi-Wan has a scowl that rivals Yoda’s own, both men glaring the other down. They will not agree, of this they know. Still, the conversation will be had, they are too stubborn for it not to. 

“Changed, the situation has,” Yoda answers his non-question and he is so vague Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. This is not a Council any longer. They are the two remaining archangels guarding the only children with a chance of saving the worlds. Yoda gets an edge of desperation in his gaze for a second that softens Obi-Wan’s attitude. The man wants Obi-Wan to return for his own safety, because he cares for Obi-Wan’s wellbeing. 

“Nothing has changed, Master. Vader is after me and he didn’t take me this time. Nothing will stop him if I am what he wants, you know this. It is safer for all of you if I remain here,” he whispers and watches Yoda bow in defeat. The man knows Obi-Wan is right, even if he doesn’t want him to be. 

“Want you to be safe, I do, Young One,” Yoda admits finally and Obi-Wan knew this, but he can see the pain on Yoda’s face for the first time in so long. He swallows, knowing there is nothing he can say t make Yoda feel any better about the situation. Yoda nods to his own thoughts, affirming something to himself and Obi-Wan is frightened that he will recall Obi-Wan against his will. When their gazes meet again, Yoda’s decision is solidified. 

“Go, you must, to England. Help you need, there it will be,” Yoda declares and Obi-Wan feels the order of the Grand Master in his bones. He could say no, but he wants to see what Yoda is referring to. 

“Just England, Master? It is a big place… How will I know what to look for?” Obi-Wan questions and Yoda shakes both his head and his walking stick in Obi-Wan’s direction. No doubt he would have wacked Obi-Wan with it if they could still be living in the temple realm. The thought fills him with a painful kind of nostalgia and he smiles at the shorter, older man.

“A member of the Council, were you not? Figure it out, you can. Believe in you, I do.” Yoda says and he shimmers away, not giving Obi-Wan the standard sacred farewell. He has a feeling Yoda does not wish to say goodbye. The fall of the Order has made even the Grand Master prone to sentiment it seems. Obi-Wan swallows, the action getting caught around the lump in his throat. He looks out at the snowy New York landscape and bids his cabin farewell for a while. He will discover what is in England. Leia should be fine for a few weeks.

 

 

 

 

He arrives in London at a speed in which only a celestial being such as himself could achieve. As soon as he settles on a roof, he feels mortal distress a few blocks away and flies as fast as he can. In the ally, he watches a demon with narrowed eyes. An inquisitor, one of Vader’s goons. He isn’t sure how he knows, but he does. This thing attacking an innocent works for his- for Vader. _Vader is not Anakin, Vader is not Anakin, Vader is not Anakin…_ He is so caught up in his mantra that he misses the demon go flying off of the innocent. 

_“Go! Run!”_ An all too familiar voice orders the innocent who is still laying on the ground. Obi-Wan watches in awe as the mortal go sprinting out of the alley and two bright white lightning swords explode through the night and Obi-Wan watches the hooded figure bend into the opening form of Jar’Kai. He knows the figure, knows this stance and how the swordsmen is holding the hilts in a reverse grip, knows her voice. His eyes are far too wide as he watches the Inquisitor charge at her. They fight for a few moments and she holds her own, but this is the Grand Inquisitor clearly and he has been under Vader’s tutelage directly for far too long. 

Ahsoka can defeat him, but it will be much easier with his help. He drops to the ground behind them and lets his cloak fall off, pulling Anakin’s blade off of bis belt. 

“I was wondering when you were going to join the fight,” Ahsoka snarks and Obi-Wan is shocked even though he shouldn’t be. He trained this girl himself, he knows how resourceful she can be. 

“Wonderful seeing you again, Ahsoka,” is all he says in response before she falls back next to him and they stand in their stances, ready for the Inquisitor to attack again. He doesn’t, just stares at them for a moment as if thinking. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano… Vader will be most pleased to hear of your reappearances,” he acknowledges and hears Ahsoka scoff, ready to tell him to fuck off, but Obi-Wan beats her to a response. It is then he realizes that she must not know who Vader is.

“No doubt,” is his short response and the Inquisitor smiles, his sharp demonic teeth on full display. 

“I know you expect me to attack you and try to bring one of you to him, but I am no idiot. I’ll see you around,” the thing hisses and they watch as it’s small black wings sprout and he takes to the skies. 

“Fuck, I can’t go after him,” Ahsoka sighs and Obi-Wan is suddenly hit by the reality of what lies between them. This is Ahsoka. Ahsoka who was banished from the Order and had her wings clipped for wrongful accusations during the war. Without thinking he pulls the back of her shirt down low enough to reveal the jagged scars that go to just below her shoulder blades. When the Order had realized it’s mistake, it had offered to heal her, but Ahsoka left and chose to be immortal on earth amongst the mortals. She had left Obi-Wan and Anakin behind. It was the first time he himself had witnessed a black feather appear on Anakin’s wings. 

He remembers plucking the offensive feather and waving in Anakin’s face, telling him to get a hold of himself before he went too far. He remembers watching Ahsoka fall towards earth’s surface, body elegant and graceful in her descent. Now, she pulls away from his grip on his shirt, an unspoken warning between them.

“He is of no concern. I came to find you,” he says to divert the focus of the conversation and he knows it is true. She is still an angel. Sure, she may no longer have her wings, but that changes nothing, she clearly has not fallen. There is no hatred in her gaze, but an overwhelming look of adoration and thankfulness. Her thin but strong arms wrap around his neck and he wraps himself around her so tightly, afraid this precious gift will leave. 

“Master… I am so happy you’re alive. I thought you and Anakin died in the great purge and I had no way of knowing if you survived,” she sobs and Obi-Wan shushes her even as he feels tears on his face. He always thinks of Ahsoka, but he felt it was no longer his place to be in her life after what happened. He also didn't know how to find her or if she had survived. He's thankful Yoda sent him to her.

“Ahsoka, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” he breathes and isn’t surprised when his voice hitches. This girl was like a daughter to him and watching her leave was in the top five list of hardest things he’s ever had to witness. Right up there with Qui-Gon and Satine’s deaths and of course Anakin’s fall and Padmé's resulting perishing. She finally pulls back and there’s too much hope in her young eyes for someone who was quite literally cast out of Heaven.

“Is he… Did he live? Is he alive?” She asks and Obi-Wan folds in on himself for a moment, the pain so unbearable. He watches her make the assumption that he’s dead and he knows he has to correct it. He knows he has to tell their pseudo-daughter that her other father is a monster of the worst kind now. 

“Ahsoka, I-“

_“Obi-Wan!”_ Yoda’s voice shouts and in front of him is the short man once again. His small shimmery figure spares Ahsoka a nod and then he is demanding their attention. 

“Leia Organa has been taken.” He says and Obi-Wan’s world is truly falling apart. Before he knows it, he’s pulling Ahsoka onto his back and taking off. He can hear her pressing for answers, but he needs a moment. 

In his panic, he forgets about telling Ahsoka the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't escape this au at the moment and will probably write more, but no promises! thank you for reading!  
> happy holidays to you and yours!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka huffs as Obi-Wan dumps her on the ground of what used to be the Jedi temple. She balances uneasily, worrying about if she’ll fall. Looking down, she realizes that he’s keeping her afloat with the force. She watches the familiar gates of Heaven open, Master Yoda himself hobbling through the door. He smiles at her and she knows that he’s forgiven her completely, but she can’t help the bitterness that rises in her chest. 

Master Yoda loved her once as she loved him and he still allowed her to fall. Forgiving Obi-Wan and Anakin had been difficult enough, knowing they never had a say. …Yoda had a say and she still was cast out like yesterdays garbage. She swallows her emotions and lets them free into the force. Ahsoka may no longer be a Jedi, but she certainly doesn’t let herself fall into bad habits. 

“Young One… Good to see you, it is,” Yoda greets her and she flinches, not wanting to have this conversation. Ahsoka smiles with tight lips, her fangs cutting into her bottom lip. She wants to help Obi-Wan, wants to help the missing girl, but seeing Yoda again is too difficult.

“Ahsoka is here to help, Master, not to reconcile old mistakes,” Obi-Wan cuts in on her behalf. When she looks up at him, she realizes tears had started to form in her eyes and he noticed. For the first time in so long, somebody cares enough about her to notice her pain and do something about it. Swallowing the urge to hug him, she offers the older man a more genuine smile than the one she had offered Yoda. She watches Yoda’s face fall and she feels almost guilty for a moment, but then the choked-up feeling of being abandoned at seventeen returns and it disappears. She may not be a fallen, but she is no angel and she doesn’t have to feel bad about feelings. 

Yoda makes eye contact again and she feels much stronger, “Understand, I do… Believe Vader has the girl, we do.” Obi-Wan is pacing now and Ahsoka is confused. She’s heard of Vader and the Grand Inquisitor mentioned that Vader would be pleased her and Obi-Wan were seen together. When she asked if Anakin was still alive, Obi-Wan didn't say yes or no. He never got to answer. A sinking feeling is pooling in her gut. 

“Who is Vader?” She asks, because if Obi-Wan was going to lie, if he was going to try to protect her or some shit like that, maybe Yoda will tell her the truth. He owes it to her after all. He probably owes her a lot more than that. 

“A Sith Lord, Vader is. Dangerous, hmm… Murdered Plo Koon and the rest of the Council, he did.” And damn, of course Yoda will skirt around it. Once a Jedi falls, they cannot be redeemed. Anakin Skywalker is dead in his eyes if he is Vader and fell and if she asks directly, that is exactly what he’ll tell her. She may not be that seventeen year old girl anymore, but some things never change and she’s always been impulsive.

“One of you needs-“

_“We’re off topic,”_ Obi-Wan interrupts and Ahsoka sees it for what it is, knows now isn’t the time to push, “We need to find Leia.” _Leia…_ That’s so personal. Master Kenobi wouldn’t call a girl by her first name unless he considered himself closely familiar with her. It took him a while for him to call her Ahsoka. She remembers the stabs of disappointment she’d feel when she was Padawan Tano and Anakin was always… Anakin. So this Leia girl must be important. 

“Told you, I did, Obi-Wan. With Vader, she is. Need to save her, you do,” Yoda instructs and his gaze sweeps over to her. They may not be willing to tell her that Anakin is… Alive, but she can wait until Obi-Wan can do it. 

“Okay, where? Master, I’m not trying to be rude, but you’re not being much help here!” Obi-Wan runs frantic fingers through his hair, dragging them down his face and he squats putting his head between his knees. Ahsoka has never seen him panic like this. She’s never seen him have a panic attack or shut down or not be the perfect put together Jedi Master. But, she guesses, Anakin might have. If only she knew where to find him. If only she knew why he and Obi-Wan were truly estranged. 

“Your cabin,” Yoda says and Obi-Wan shoots up, grabbing Ahsoka’s hand and suddenly they’re falling. She’s been away long enough that she sort of wants to scream. Instead, she climbs on to Obi-Wan’s shoulders again, feeling the strong wings and soft feathers under her hands. She used to have her own, used to be as strong and beautiful and independent as he is now. 

“Obi-Wan, what happened to Anakin?” She can’t let it go. She thought she could wait, but she can’t. The mystery of it all; Obi-Wan’s reappearance, Yoda, the girl named Leia who Obi-Wan loves so much… What does all of it mean? And what does it have to do with Vader, the Jedi and Anakin?

“He’s…” She can hear him grasping at straws, his brain whirling around a truth he doesn’t want to say and Ahsoka doesn’t want to hear. He sucks in a deep breath, even his wings shaking with the weight of this honesty. She runs a hand along the feathers, trying to soothe her friend where perhaps no solace is possible.

“He’s _him_ , Ahsoka. The biggest of bads, the worst fate possible… He did the unimaginable and fell,” Obi-Wan whispers and it’s almost lost among the gusts of wind around them. They approach a snowy landscape and she can smell the unique wind of Upstate New York. She was unlucky enough to live in Albany for a couple years back when she first abandoned the clouds. These mountains have always been beautiful though. 

“He’s Vader,” she speaks it into existence and the thought that has been at the tip of her tongue all night explodes into reality. She’s known since she asked Yoda. She’s known the whole time, but needed it said. Her older brother, her friend, the man she once loved more than anything else is Darth _fucking_ Vader. 

“And the girl? Leia?” She asks because they’re going to land and face off with Anakin, who they both once loved more than anything else. She knows Obi-Wan and Anakin were mates. She knows how much they meant to each other even if… Even if Anakin was having an affair. Ahsoka mourns Padmé, mourns the kind woman who Anakin pointed her to so she wouldn’t be alone on earth with nobody. 

It hadn’t taken long for Ahsoka to know that she and Anakin were sleeping together. Before she had left for the last time…

“She’s his daughter, not that he knows that or even _cares_ ,” Obi-Wan spits bitterly. Everything crashes into place. Anakin had gotten Padmé pregnant and thought his relationship was over with Obi-Wan. Who knows why he cheated, but his fear of losing everything sent him spiraling straight to Hell. 

“Well, then we better go save her,” she says and Obi-Wan laughs through what almost sounds like a sob. 

“Yes, I suppose we should.”

 

 

 

 

Vader turns to the girl who looks so much like the woman he impregnated so long ago. He’d say he loved her, he did technically fall for her, but he isn’t so young and naive anymore. He knows he felt trapped and that Obi-Wan would never have left. His staunch support and love for the Jedi and their code kept him from Vader. Anakin wanted out and Vader is his freedom, but Obi-Wan would never see it that way. 

Yet, Vader won’t get his happy ever after until the last Jedi is his once more. With Yoda trapped away behind the gates of Heaven, Obi-Wan is the only angel with his wings free to fly and if he comes with Vader then Vader wins. The Jedi are no more and the Demons will rule as they are meant to. Humans will never be worth what the Jedi held them to. They are just petty and stupid creatures with very little brains. When they are gone, no one will really care and the Demons will roam free. 

So the girl who looks like Padmé is bait for the man he left for her. Funny how the fates intertwine. Why would Obi-Wan care so much about this insignificant human girl? He stands, approaching the unconscious girl and blowing air in her face. He wishes he could pluck a feather and tickle her with it to wait her up. As it is, old methods don’t work anymore with his new wings and he isn’t above hurting a child. Still, all he does is jostle her.

“Huh?” The girl mumbles, waking up. She’s young, but old enough that she can vote in her country. Nineteen; as old as the Empire. He stands away from her, watching as she comes back to the world around her. For a second, the world is not the world, but the Jedi temple and she is an initiate. An aura surrounds her for just the briefest of moments before it seemingly gets sucked back inside of her. 

“Don’t worry, the people who are coming to release you will be here soon,” he offers and she sits up straight. Her eyes go wide and she scoots back on the couch as far as she can go. Wisely, the girl says nothing at all, truly the daughter of a politician. Vader snarls, standing and pacing throughout the room. 

He knows he should hit her so that when Obi-Wan comes it’ll look convincing, but Vader has no need to harm this poor girl. As much as his mate likes to think so, Vader isn’t so different. He just values power and freedom and love more than he did when he was a Jedi. When he was the Anakin to his mate’s Obi-Wan. 

“Why are you doing this? _What are you?_ ” She finally questions and Vader raises an eyebrow in her direction. Why is he doing this? What is he? Why would she ask that unless…

“You can see my wings?” He asks out of curiosity. Even his mechanical ones should be invisible to a mortal. So if she isn’t mortal, _what is she?_ The girl audibly swallows and nods, bringing her knees up to her chest. 

“I… am Darth Vader. I lead the Demons in Hell and you,” he pauses, picking up one of the cookies he found on the table and biting into it, “You are bait for my Angel.” Though Vader doesn’t quite understand why she’s so important, why Obi-Wan watches over her. All that matters is that he does and he’ll care that Vader has her. He takes another bite of the cookie, savoring the taste before speaking around the crumbs in his mouth, “Tell me about yourself now that you know me.” Her eyes widen and he can hear her pulse jump. 

“I-uh, I’m the daughter of a Senator. I’m top of my class at Columbia so far… I just started though, so that may change. I want to go into politics like my dad,” she mumbles and her voice is strong, determined. She’s giving him the bare minimum because she thinks he won’t hurt her if she gives in. She’s a politician and she’s been trained for a situation like this her entire life. Vader respects this. 

_“Let her go!”_ A voice shouts and Vader hadn’t even heard them approach. He snarls, looking at Leia and for a moment, he’s disappointed he wont get to know more about her. It isn’t Obi-Wan’s voice though, it’s someone else’s.

“The apprentice lives,” he declares, looking to Ahsoka Tano in the doorway. She appears when he least wants her to. The plan was to get Obi-Wan and kill Yoda. Later, he would convince Ahsoka to join them so they could all be together again. It would be great, it would be _amazing..._

“Ahsoka, I can explain,” he begins and the woman bares her fangs at him. He feels Obi-Wan pick Leia up behind him and suddenly the room chills with the strength of his own fury. Vader feels the strain in Obi-Wan’s body as he drops Leia and goes flying against the wall. He feels Ahsoka trying to fight him, punching and kicking him where he should feel pain and doesn’t. His eyes burn a bright red and the world could be engulfed in flames for all he cares. 

_“Enough,”_ Vader snarls and everything stops. He chucks Ahsoka down next to Leia and binds her with the force, enough to make sure she won’t be escaping his clutches before he gets what he wants. 

“Silly, foolish Love,” he chuckles, rounding on his mate who is clutching his head. Angel blood is falling down Obi-Wan’s cheeks and Vader approaches him slowly, like a predator stalks his prey. He drags a single finger through it and brings it to his lips, savoring the sweet taste. His eyes burn the fiercest crimson now, strengthened by Demon’s strongest drug. 

“This is a negotiation, _Negotiator_ ,” he teases his mate, caressing his face with both hands. Ahsoka struggles against the couch and he can hear the small panicking breaths of one Leia Organa. Vader smiles before continuing, “I’m giving Ahsoka this strange mortal in return for you.” It’s a fair trade, he thinks. 

“I’ll accept it if… If you give Ahsoka wings like yours,” Obi-Wan rasps out and he can hear Ahsoka object.

“I don’t want to be like him! _Please, Obi-Wan!”_ She pleads, but he won’t budge and Vader can see it in his eyes. If Ahsoka is to truly protect this mortal girl, she will need her wings back and Yoda is no longer in a position to give them. He doesn’t have the power, but _Vader does._ The thought sends satisfaction curling deep in his gut. 

“Why should I? Why should I help protect some insignificant child?” In the air, he feels Leia Organa flinch and he feels a pinch of guilt. He likes her. Obi-Wan meets his gaze head on and it doesn’t falter. 

“Those are my conditions, Vader. Do it and I’m yours,” Obi-Wan swears and Vader drags a hand along the soft feathers of Obi-Wan’s wings. He had considered cutting them off to make Obi-Wan feel the pain he caused Vader all those years ago, but he finds he would miss the feel of them under his hands too much. 

He remembers night after night of him pinning Obi-Wan to their bed and kissing along his wings, trying to get to each individual feather. Somethings never change, he still loves Obi-Wan the way he did then. When they were warriors together. 

“I accept,” Vader promises and then stands back, “if you fall here and now. Those are my conditions, Obi-Wan. Do it and I accept the trade.” They will be warriors together again. Vader is making sure of it. He watches his mate take the deepest of breaths and clench his eyes shut. Slowly, his feathers begin to bleed black.

“ _No!_ Obi-Wan don’t do this, there’s another way! _There has to be another way!”_ Ahsoka pleads, but it’s too late. Obi-Wan opens gold eyes that have Vader rejoicing on the inside and Ahsoka sobbing openly. Vader claps his hands and laughs loudly. 

“A deal’s a deal,” he chuckles, extending a hand for Obi-Wan to take. They disappear, Vader grabbing the plate of cookies as he leaves and Ahsoka’s back erupts in pain. She screams, feeling the metal grow from her back into large strong wings that cannot be removed. Looking up, Leia is thoroughly terrified.

They are all that’s left to save the world. A grey Jedi with metal Demon wings and a half Angel/half mortal child with no idea about who she is or what she can do.

They truly are fucked. She groans, knowing she needs to speak to Yoda as much as it will pain her to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this may turn into a mini-fid by the time I'm done with it. By adding ahsoka i've decided there's too much to play with here to just end it. thank you for reading and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know why i felt the need to write this instead of continuing one of my other 3000 partial works but it wouldn't leave my head so here it is. i don't know if i will continue, but I would like to eventually so hopefully people like it! let me know what you think, more characters will be announced if i continue. Thank you for reading!


End file.
